Something I need
by shanewalsh
Summary: THE WALKING DEAD AU - Rick and the group have made the way to Alexandria and Rick has saved the life of a young girl that he can't seem to stay away from.


My hands ran along the soft cotton of the blanket, the room was bright white. The color was so crisp, it had been so long since I was around civilization. Everyone in Alexandria was clean I couldn't believe it. I had been traveling so long on my own, I forgot what it was like to be around people who didn't want to harm me. I closed my eyes as I sat at the edge of the white blanket. I wondered why they would take me in, save me from being killed.

I looked down at my wrists were still red and scared while my clothes were dirty and stained. I heard a knock on my bedroom door and there he was, my savior. I didn't know who he was or what his name was, he stood tall with a police uniform of some sort covering him up. _Police? _I didn't know what to think. I felt woozy, but I was sure it was from the way looking that he was looking at me.

"Come here" his tone was demanding and full of authority. I left the comfort of the bed and walked towards him. He grabbed me and pulled me in closer, I felt my breathing intensify. My heart stopped as I looking into his eyes, they were piercing. I knew he had seen horrible things, his eyes and his face gave it away. He was tough, and knew how to survive in this world.

"Thank-you" I breathed softly, it was almost a whisper. I felt his strong rough hands pull at the bottom of my holy jacket and pull me towards him. I felt weak in the knees and for the first time in a long time it was a good feeling, I was feeling something good for the first time in years.

He pressed his lips against my ear as he whispered "Shhh" I went quite and I could feel my body slowly melting. His left a trail of kisses from my ear lobe to my my chin. He looked into my eyes briefly searching for a sign that it was okay, and it was. I couldn't remember a time when someone made me feel so safe. And the feeling of being safe was hard to come by this world overrun by biters.

He yanked at the zipper of my jacket, the thought of not knowing his name flashed into my mind but I didn't care. I dropped my shoulders and felt the jacket fall from my arms. I sighed as he placed his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into him. His lips were like fire, hot and intense. I closed my eyes and found myself lost, his touch was addictive. I slide my hand up his shirt feeling his fiery warm skin. I wanted him.

Our mouths played together, our lips entwined and our tongues passionately moved along in sync with each other. It was only seconds before I found myself laying face first on the bed with my feet standing on the floor. His hand pushed me down and kept my top half on the bed, I was excited. I could hardly wait to know what was happening next. I felt his hands tug my pants down, I squirmed in excitement. He pulled my hands behind my back and for a brief second I felt his hands trace the outline of my scars.

I heard him at his belt, I moved my head slightly and I could see him out of the corner of my eye pulling his pants down. They fell to his knees, and he leaned forward I felt his body weight on top of me as his fingers slide easily inside my wet pussy. I let out a loud moan and he pushed his body against mine, I cried out in pleasure as his fingers moved in and out of my pussy rhythmically.

He pulled his fingers out of me brought them up to my lips, I could see his face and I was lost in intense passion as I opened my mouth and his fingers slide along my tongue. I tasted myself off of him as he slowly took his fingers out of my mouth, I sighed softly.

"I'm going to have my way with you Chelsea." He kept his hand on my back as he pushed me into the mattress, I closed my eyes as I felt his dick sink into me. I let out a breathless moan as he pushed deep inside me, I knew it had been a long time since I had last had sex but I forgot about how good that it could feel. I grasped at the clean white sheets, I couldn't breathe. I just wanted him to keep going and he did.

"Don't...please don't stop." I cried as he pulled on my long dirty blonde hair and pulled me down on his cock, he felt as if he filled me up completely. The more I begged for him to continue he did, I could tell it had been a while for him too. There was a hit of desperation that filled the air as he fucked as hard as he could.

He stopped and I could hardly breathe as he grabbed my hips and turned me over, I moved backwards on the bed and he placed his knees on the bed as he grabbed my legs and placed them on his shoulders. I looking into his eyes as she pushed the head of his cock back inside me. I moved my hand to my clit and began massaging my pussy as he plunged in and out of me.

"Fuck" He muttered as he pounded faster, both of our orgasms were building. I grabbed onto the collar of his blue shirt and pulled him into me, I raised my hips and screamed out in pleasure as he brought me to my first orgasm in a very long time. I kept my grip on him, not wanting him to stop. He kept going, pushing his body hard against mine. The sound of us fucking being the only sound I could hear, he grunted as I pulled him closer knowing he was cuming too.


End file.
